Awake
by danglingdingle
Summary: Will can't sleep, so his mind is wandering. Jack/Will slash Disclaimer: Characters are Disney's property and I make no profit out of using them.


Will, having trouble sleeping, adjusted to the blue of the cabin, slowly starting to find forms and shades from the darkness, aided by the bone-white streak of moonlight sneaking in. Inclining his head to better see Jack's face, Will touched a finger to the tip of Jack's moustache, then sucked on his tongue to suppress a delighted laugh at the resulting twitch of a lip.

It gave Will a silent, almost guilty thrill to watch and listen to his loved one in his sleep like this.

Jack, growling softly rather than snoring in his slumber, was oblivious of the eyes finding every small contour on his face, following the shadows cast and moved by every rise and fall of a breath, registering every little twitch of his nose, the move of a finger, the observing mind dwelling in the calm in comparison.

In the beginning Will had cursed the day he ever agreed to share a bed with the man, back when he repeatedly found himself freezing in the sea-chilled air of their cabin. Will's efforts to snatch his blanket back from the damned, all-hogging sloth had repeatedly proved hopeless, as Jack clung to it like a lifeline.

Or when Will woke into a black night, startled by a sharp bump to his shin by a knobbly knee or a set of sharp toes.

Not to mention the times when Will was thoroughly convinced that every single one of Mr. Gibbs' stories were true, and some slithering, feathered sea-serpent had snuck in and coiled itself around his throat, only to awake to the uncertainty if he should be relieved or disappointed by the reality, while spluttering strands of Jack's hair out of his mouth.

Jack had agreed to tie up his hair for the nights rather compliantly, shortly after Will had happily offered to relieve Jack from his burden some night, with the aid of a pair of shears he'd only recently sharpened to their finest.

The occasional sleepy hand slapping to Will's face had been soon dealt with too, since Jack was pinned to the bed one too many times. Not that he had, nor still did, mind the actual pinning. No, the learning had much more to do with an alarmed, and decidedly deadly Will doing the pinning with a knife to Jack's throat.

The nocturnal nudge of a demanding arousal against a thigh failed to get a mention amongst annoyances, no matter how many times Will woke up to it.

After all, Jack wasn't the only one who could be held accountable for that.

Then they'd discovered that if Jack laid his head on Will's chest, propped his leg over Will's hip, made sure that Will's leg was comfortably weighing over Jack's in return, and Jack tucked his hand snugly under Will's shoulder, clinging to Will instead of the covers, they could both sleep peacefully, and more importantly, stay warm… securely interlocked to ascertain that neither would disappear…

Will drew a gentle, barely touching line over the bridge of Jack's nose, almost making it to the tip, when a hand gripped his wrist tightly, and a somnolent, almost incoherent mumble inquired if "'S 'nough o' gawpin' for the night, luv?"

Will met the half-lidded eyes, almost coalesced with the shadows, smiling affectionately at him, while Jack lifted Will's fingers to his lips to give them a drowsy brush, then brought the hand to his waist and snuggled even closer, beckoning Will to find his perfect place, before resuming his even breath.

Moulding with the invitation, Will turned and kissed Jack's brow thoughtfully and closed his eyes.

After re-determining that indeed, he couldn't sleep, Will blinked his eyes open again and stroke the flat of his palm over Jack's side firmly, then cupped the shoulder blade on his fingers' path, stroking the outline of the protrusion with his thumb. Smiling, Will brushed his fingers fondly over the skin of Jack's back, feeling his way from a scar to another by memory, and nudged his hips against Jack's thigh, murmuring;

"No, Jack. Never enough."

The meagre light caught in Jack's eye as he cracked it open, along with the shimmer of silver revealed by a slow, gratified, smug smirk.


End file.
